


Puppy Patrol

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally conceeded that they could have a dog.  one dog.  </p><p>He should never have let Arthur go alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge Four for Summer Pornathon
> 
> Mods wrote 7 different opening sentences that could be added to in a round robin format. this is mine. 
> 
> Bolded portion the mods sentence, the rest mine
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.
> 
>  
> 
> [Artwork that was added to my fic by merlocked18](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/104388.html?thread=14600900#t14600900)

7

**Arthur was under attack. It was the only explanation for the noises coming from his room, Merlin thought, as he skidded into the doorway, readying his strongest spells of protection.**

**Stunned into stillness, he watched Arthur writhing under a snuffling, squealing pile of**  
corgi puppies, the tiny furry bodies rolling quickly off their little legs to collapse down onto his chest again.

"Arthur, what the hell?" Merlin felt his magic retreat, a buzz left across his skin as his heart rate slowed. "I thought you were being murdered in here!"

"Merlin!" Arthur sat bolt upright, shedding puppies left and right, the poor things making disgruntled yips and funny growls at their mishandling before growing bored of him and setting off on their own adventures, investigating his shoes and the clothes he never remember to hang up in this lifetime or any of his previous.

"You weren't meant to see this," Arthur was fighting down the blush roaring across his cheeks, as he hauled himself to his feet and brushed himself down. A whimper by his feet had him scooping up the tiniest pup, it's eyes barely open, nose scenting the air as Arthur cradled it tight to his chest.

"You said they were royal dogs, and they’re welsh Merlin, like you." 

"I said one dog, Arthur, one dog. Not one breed!" Merlin gestured at the pack that were advancing on Arthur's closet led by a determined looking pup that reminded Merlin disquietly of Arthur, whilst the largest of the litter followed behind, trailed by the rest, while one was nosing at the remains of Arthur's cereal bowl.

"Oh God, it's the Round Table. You've got the Round Table of corgis. That's Gwaine," Merlin pointed to the pup lapping up oatmeal. “And that’s Percy,” he gestured to the largest pup, now head deep in the cupboard, the leader’s back legs just disappearing inside.

"See, this is why I couldn't leave any of them behind for other people, they're perfect." Arthur's free arm snaked around Merlin's shoulder, a sweet kiss pressed to his cheek.

"You're perfect," Arthur crooned in his ear, the prat nipping at his earlobe as though he could be distracted from apparently becoming owner of what would no doubt be the most destructive pack of dogs on the planet. Although, when Arthur traced the shell of his ear with his tongue it was almost an effective distraction.

"Arthur," he warned turning his head away, but quickly turning back to press a kiss to pouting lips. "What about him, he doesn't look old enough to be away from his mother," Merlin reached a gentle hand to pet the little dog in Arthur's hold, "his eyes are barely open." 

"Their mother died Merlin, the owner can't keep up with the feeds for him. But the others don't need it, they can have puppy chow, and I got the milk for Emrys."

"You what?" Merlin asked, hand frozen on the dog's head.

"I got the formula and a little bottle and it's not hard, he's a good eater."

"Emrys?" Merlin's tone was dangerous, and the pup whimpered.

"Well, he's welsh, and small and kinda weak and his ears-"

If he hadn't been holding the precious pup, Merlin would have tackled Arthur to the ground and shown him how weak he was.


End file.
